<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruise Family Fic: Apartment by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819944">Bruise Family Fic: Apartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruise Family Fic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Jay buy an apartment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruise Family Fic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruise Family Fic: Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay leaned into Cole’s shoulder, desperate for a snuggle.<br/>It felt like he’d spent the last few months essentially living with Cole in his tiny cramped apartment, despite him having one slightly bigger.<br/>“Mm. Need to get some clothes from home.” Jay yawned.<br/>“You don’t have to stay here. I said I was lonely one time and -”<br/>“Shh. I love you. And I love spending time with you. Even if you’re terrible at laundry.”<br/>“Your obsession with ironing is insane.”<br/>“You’re lucky I’m willing to do it for you. A bloody miracle you weren’t constantly wearing wrinkly clothes the entire first year of dating.”<br/>“Jeez. Okay, I get it. I’m not the best at laundry.”<br/>“Aw, babe, I’m not nagging. Just saying.”<br/>Cole weaved his fingers through Jay’s hair. “Mm. Sure.” He kissed Jay’s cheek. “Zane’s coming back tomorrow. He just texted me.”<br/>“That mean you’re kicking me out?”<br/>“No! I’m just telling you. Don’t wanna be like ‘surprise, my roommate’s home!’”<br/>“May as well make the most of our alone time then, yeah?”<br/>Cole pulls Jay onto his lap, pressing their lips together. Automatically, one of Jay’s hands goes to his boyfriend’s hips, the other creeping it’s way up Cole’s back.<br/>The taller guy draws away then, eyes wide, as if he’s struck gold with an idea.<br/>“Babe!”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“What if we, uh, got our own place? Just for us.”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“An apartment. For me and you. Let’s live together. It’s been two years, I think we’re ready.”<br/>“Oh my god! That’s - that would be incredible. You mean it?”<br/>“I mean it. How about it? We’ll get a place big enough for all your art stuff, close enough to my work, cheap enough so that we don’t go broke... I - I wanna live with you. Officially.”<br/>Jay ponders. “Could we afford it though? Like, commissions have been slow lately, and your pay isn’t exactly incredible.”<br/>“We should start looking, that’s all I’m saying.”<br/>And Jay beams in response.</p><p>“Hey, hey lil buddy.” Jay called out, entering his apartment for the first time in weeks.<br/>“Jay? You and Cole have a fight?” Lloyd asked from his lounged position on the couch.<br/>“No. Uh, we’re gonna move in together, actually.”<br/>Lloyd straightened. “What? Dude, who am I gonna live with?”<br/>“Cole’s roommate? I dunno, you’ve been on your own for the past couple weeks.”<br/>Lloyd rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I just - are you sure?”<br/>“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? Cole’s the most perfect person I’ve ever met.”<br/>“Just... remember Kai said he was a player.”<br/>“It’s been two years. I think he would’ve dumped me by now if he was a player.”<br/>“Mm. Stay wary.”<br/>Jay pat Lloyd’s shoulder. “I appreciate the concern man. You sure you’ll be alright if I move out?”<br/>“Yeah. Where you going?”<br/>“We haven’t found a place yet, but I think it’s gonna be downtown.”</p><p>It was the fifteenth apartment they’d toured that captivated Jay’s heart.<br/>It seemed to fit every single one of their needs, with a special bonus of a spare bedroom. Sure, the deposit was a little pricey, but the rent wasn’t too bad, if they didn’t splurge for a while, it would Ben great!<br/>“I’ll leave you two to discuss.” The realtor smiles, before wandering off to the balcony - there was a balcony!<br/>“I think this is it.” Jay muttered.<br/>“Really?” Cole raised a brow, “Bit expensive. Do we really need two bedrooms?”<br/>“I mean - maybe in the future.”<br/>“Huh?” Cole looked at him. “What do you mean?”<br/>“I mean... it’s not like it’s gonna be just us forever, yknow?”<br/>“Babe, are you asking for a third? I dunno how I feel about that, I really -”<br/>“No! No, I’m talking about children.”<br/>Cole laughed. “What?”<br/>“Yknow, when we’re parents and-”<br/>“Wait, wait, what? When we’re parents? Jay, I don’t want kids.”<br/>The artist frowned. “What? Of course you do. Everyone wants -”<br/>“Jay. No. I don’t.”<br/>The realtor sauntered back in. “Have we reached a decision then?”<br/>“No, uh, give us a few days.” Cole waved her off, staring at Jay like he was a stranger.<br/>Jay glanced at her. “Thank you for showing us around. We’ll get back to you.”<br/>Their exit was hurried, neither able to look the other in the eye.</p><p>“You never told me you didn’t want children.” Jay mumbled as they sat on the bench, sipping their respective Starbucks orders.<br/>“You never told me you do.”<br/>Jay didn’t reply, staring at the pavement.<br/>“Jay. C’mon. Talk to me.”<br/>“I - what does this mean for us?”<br/>“What are you talking about? It doesn’t mean anything.”<br/>“It means plenty! We want different things Cole.”<br/>Cole nibbled a fingernail, a nasty habit of his. “I want you though.”<br/>“I - I dunno. This changes a lot.”<br/>“It doesn’t have to! I’m sure we could reach a compromise or something.”<br/>“How can you compromise kids?” Jay huffed, taking another glug of his frap.<br/>“I don’t know! Maybe I’ll change my mind in a few years. Maybe you’ll change your mind. Nothing’s set in stone.”<br/>“Mm. Give me a few days, alright? I need some time.”<br/>“As much as you need. I’m here for you babe. Alright? I’m always here for you.”</p><p>Jay flopped onto the chair, looking miserably at Lloyd.<br/>“Apartment options that bad, huh?”<br/>“No. I found the perfect one.”<br/>Lloyd pauses his video game. “Then the problem is...?”<br/>“Cole doesn’t want kids.”<br/>“You’ve been together two years and you haven’t discussed that? Jay, I thought that was like, top of your list for potential partners.”<br/>“Mm. I just forgot.”<br/>Lloyd patted the space on the couch. “C’mere.”<br/>Jay did so, laying dramatically on his roommate.<br/>“Dude, it’s alright. You like Cole, right? Aren’t you guys in love? I remember you saying a few days ago that he was ’the most perfect person’. Yeah? Surely a little hiccup won’t change that.”<br/>“It’s not a little hiccup! I have my entire future mapped out Lloyd. I want babies. I want to start a family. I’m not willing to sacrifice that.”<br/>“Then you have to choose.”<br/>Jay nods with a heavy sigh.</p><p>{Jay} I’ve reached a decision x<br/>{Cole} Okay. Hit me x<br/>{Jay} This is definitely an in person conversation x<br/>{Cole} Oh<br/>{Cole} I’ll drive by your place after work?<br/>{Jay} Sounds good x</p><p>“Hey.”<br/>“Hey.”<br/>Jay wraps his scarf around him a little tighter. He forgot how late Cole worked some nights, and how cold it gets in the dark.<br/>“I’ve missed you. A lot. These past three days, it’s been like hell.” Cole shuffled his feet.<br/>“I know. That’s why we’re moving in together.”<br/>Cole blinks. “What?”<br/>“We’re moving in together. I’ve missed you. I want you Cole. I choose you.”<br/>“I’m not a Pokemon.” Cole attempts a shit joke, and Jay laughs despite himself. Cole leans in for a kiss, and Jay is more than happy to give him one.<br/>“Seriously though. You need to understand how big this is for me.” Jay says after they pull apart. “I don’t know where we’re going anymore, where else is there to go if it’s not, yknow, a family.”<br/>“I mean, you’re not the only one who’s been thinking. If it means that much to you Jay, we’ll do it. I care about you. And I want to make you happy.”<br/>“No. It’s fine. I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want to do.”<br/>“I love you. So much. Things might change. I might want a baby eventually.”<br/>Jay wraps himself in Cole’s arms, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. “I love you too. Don’t worry if things stay the same. For now, let’s just focus on an apartment.”<br/>“Let’s get the one you wanted.”<br/>“Babe, are you sure? It’s kind of pricey, and -”<br/>“I’m absolutely sure. You’d like that, right?”<br/>“Yeah.” Jay clings to Cole tighter. “I would.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>